Nakama
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: bunch of one shots of our loveable crew! This is caught up with the manga, I'll leave notes if otherwise.
1. Chapter 1

I've been trying to finish a yu yu hakusho piece for a while...but damn I just can't write...and I've really been wanting to write a one piece fic...so...I'M DOING IT!!

Anyhow I wanted to see if I could write a bunch of nakama fics, and just you know write all time. This fic I hope will be updated regularly, I was wanting to update it every friday, like how the manga gets updated, but we'll see.

This will have friendship fics, and couples. You should expect, Het, Yuri, and Yaoi in this...and who Know CHOPPER might get some action too! XD

Anyhow I own nothing, and here's hoping this gets me out of my writers block. BTW do not be concerned over the couplings-i will warn you when there is some.

* * *

**Title: Rescue**

**Couples: A little hint of Zoro/Tashigi **

* * *

Usopp felt big fat tears running down his face as he looked at the Thousand Sunny that was steadily approaching him. He had been caught by the marines when he had stopped into stock up on some supplies for his next greatest invention. He had been carrying his sogeking mask and dropped it. A nice young lady with dark hair handed it to him...and then a big guy smoking two cigars, grabbed him from behind.

Smoker put Usopp in a sleeper hold, and the sniper passed out, and woke up later tied up to the mast on the deck of a marine ship.

And now, his friends were fighting to come and rescue him. It seemed like the Thousand Sunny was taking a real beating though. Holes on the port side, the sail ripped to shreds, scratches against the hull. But on it came. Usopp could see Luffy perched on the giant...dandelion head...or whatever it was, while the others were scurrying about deflecting attacks, and calling out for the sniper.

"Hmf...who would have thought catching a small fry like you would get them to come this far? They'll be caught for sure," Smoker chortled.

Usopp swallowed past the lump in his throat and closed his eyes, "JUST GO AWAY!!"

Smoker turned to the sniper, watching him with a calm eye.

"DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME!! I CAN GET MY 8,000 FOLLOWERS TO BUST ME OUT!! THEN I'LL CONTACT A GIANT SEA TURTLE AND GET BACK TO YOU! DON'T WORRY! I WANT TO GO! I PROMISE I'LL BE FINE! JUST TURN AROUND!"

A marine smacked him hard across the face, and Usopp spit out a tooth. Smoker growled and back slapped the man so hard he went skidding across the deck, and cracked the side railing. "Bastard. He may be a crook but we don't manhandle the prisoners when we don't have to!"

Tashigi, the pretty woman from before, gently wiped some blood away from Usopp's mouth and quietly whispered, "Blow your nose...you're being very brave to ward your friends off...but we'll catch them anyway."

Usopp couldn't find he could be upset with her...she seemed like an honest good person. He blew his nose into offered handkerchief, Smoker snorting. "Girl whoever you are get back to work."

Tashigi growled in annoyance, "Captain!! That's mean!!"

Smoker looked at her, "Oh it's you Tashigi...I didn't recognize you while consoling a captive-because surely my protégé wouldn't be CODDLING A DAMN PIRATE!!"

Usopp watched the two...was that her dad?

And the then the Thousand Sunny was along the ship. And hanging off the side was everyone; Nami, Zoro, Sanji, Robin, Franky, Chopper, Brook, and Luffy. All at the same time the crew leaned over the railing and shouted, "BA~~~KA!!! SHUT UP AND LET US SAVE YOU!"

Usopp felt a dopey grin spread on his face, and the tears that leaked from his face spread more.

"STOP CRYING LONG-NOSE! WE'RE COMING TO GET YOU RIGHT NOW!!" Sanji shouted.

When Usopp cracked open his eyes, Usopp saw that Luffy had stretched himself like a slingshot, and Zoro and Sanji were both in his arms. Luffy released his hold on the side of the ship and sent himself, and the other two flying at the marines. All three dropped down, ready for battle.

Usopp cheered and wiggled as his friends came through. Usopp saw something in his peripheral vision and turned in time to see Brook skittering across the ocean, and crawling up the side of the ship until he was safely on deck.

"Yohohohohoho!! Us~oppppuuuu I am here!" Brook half sang, before coming over to free the sniper. When the ropes were off, Brook tenderly placed a hand on Usopp's shoulder. "Are you alright my friend?"

The sniper nodded and shook his head. He was about to speak when a large fist collided with Brook's skull, and sent the skeleton flying and smashing through the captain's courters. Smoker puffed on his cigar looking annoyed, and was taken by surprise when Usopp did a brave thing. Usopp launched himself up and bit Smoker on the ear.

"YOU MONKEY!"

Luffy turned, "me?" And then seeing Usopp wrapped around the large hulk of a man he burst into laughter. Sanji glanced up from where he was and smirked as well, shaking his head at Usopp's antics. Zoro looked over, and grinned, his sword still in his mouth.

Smoker however was less than pleased, and just as Brook emerged from the cabin, Smoker had ripped Usopp off and flung him off his back. Smoker had thrown the much lighter teen too far, and Usopp went tumbling off the ship. Smoker's eyes widened in surprise and he looked over the side of the ship before cursing, "dammit."

"Usopp!" Luffy cried out, trapped under a mass of marines. When he heard Usopp's scream cut off, followed by a splash, Luffy roared with rage and launched everyone off him.

Robin had leaned over the side of the ship and looked for any sign of the sniper. When she saw nothing, she ran to the back of the ship, and finally spotted Usopp floundering weakly in the waters. She narrowed her eyes, and many arms shot out and snatched the teen out of the water, and with ease she pulled him on the ship; Chopper running around screaming for a doctor. As soon as Franky reminded him he was the doctor, the little reindeer rushed over to assist the sniper.

Nami in the mean time was screaming for Luffy and the others to come back, "WE GOT HIM! WE GOT HIM! USOPP'S SAFE! GET BACK OVER HERE!!"

Luffy stretched a large grin on his face, and then signaling the others got ready to launch. Zoro who had been engaged with Tashigi, shoved her off, but caught her before she hit the deck. She was startled and looked up at him as he pressed her body close to his. Her cheeks flushed, and her eyes widened, and Zoro leaned jsut a smidgen closer, face tilted towards hers.

And like the over grown, protective father figure that he was, Smoker punched Zoro square in the jaw and sent him flying towards Luffy, Brook, and Sanji. Then he grabbed Tashigi by her shoulder's and began shouting. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING FLIRTING WITH THE ENEMY!?"

Tashigi's red cheeks instantly got redder from embarrassment and she shouted back, "I WASN'T FLIRTING! HE WAS...I DUNNO!"

"HE WAS MOLESTING YOU, THAT'S WHAT HE WAS DOING! DON'T YOU LEAVE YOURSELF OPEN LIKE THAT YOU NINNY!"

By the time the marines got the two's attention...Luffy and the others had boarded the ship, and were long gone.

Luffy lay on the deck, tongue lolling out of his mouth. "I'm hungry!"

Sanji weakly swatted Zoro. "Stupid ass...that was no way to treat a lady!"

Zoro didn't respond to that, he lay flat on his back holding a broken nose. A stupid grin was on his face, and he smirked to himself thinking of the woman who looked like an old friend from his past. This spurned Sanji on, until Brook cleared his throat, "Should we perhaps check on our beloved friend?"

If Brook could bat his eyes...he probably would have.

The four all got up and made their way down into Chopper's makeshift hospital ward. He had Usopp in bed, and was tending to his cheek and lip. Nami and Robing both had Usopp's wet clothes and were wringing them out into a bucket. Franky was leaned up against the wall and smiled over at the others. "Don't worry. Long-nose bro is just water logged and his face is a bit messed up."

Luffy bounded over to Usopp's bedside, and asked, "Oi! Do you need something to eat?"

Chopper raised a hoof to his muzzle, "Shoosh!! He's out!"

Luffy pouted, and Sanji slung an arm around his captain, "Come on Luffy, we'll make a big meal, and bring him some later. He'll be good as normal soon." And with that Sanji went to go distract Luffy with food. Zoro glanced down at Usopp, and scratched the back of his head awkwardly. He always felt worried when one of the group was laid out. He was relieved Usopp hadn't gotten worse from the experience.

Deciding that sleep seemed a good idea, Zoro took off. Brook followed offering to play a lullaby for the swordsman. Nami and Robin left when Usopp's clothes were hanging up to dry, and Franky left when Chopper when the little doctor felt he had done everything for Usopp.

As soon as the door opened Usopp cracked and eye open and smiled at the door. His nakama were the best. Closing his eyes he let sleep overtake him, and dreamed about how he would embellish Captain Usopp's latest adventure.

**End**


	2. Chapter 2

My first request from Sacred. :3 Now here's the thing about do 'em if i think I can do it. I made the poor decision to take a whole bunch of requests and I got handed a plot that was so strict, I had no wiggle room, and i just couldn't get into it because it was honestly something I would never write. If you want to see a couple, go ahead and leave it in a review, I'll try to write it-hell if you just leave me a couple I will most likely write it. If you leave me something like, It has to have this couple in it, be set on this island, and one guy has to be doing this, and then this has to happen...etc, etc, I will probably not be able to write it. But my ears are always open for suggestions, so no worries in asking me alright?

The plan is to update this story every friday.

* * *

**Title: Nami between his legs**

**couples: Usopp/Nami**

* * *

Usopp lay on his back, body feeling broken, and downright dirty. He was sprawled out on the beach, his head resting in the water. It was cold and the salt of the water stung, Usopp was pretty sure he had a cracked skull back there. His clothes were torn and he felt kind of awkwardly achy. Like had had run a few laps around the Thousand Sunny, and then did 30 plunges, and 500 crunches. But probably the most awkward thing was Nami between his legs.

Usopp blushed and let a smirk tilt up his lips, 'Heh...you dirty boy...' Usopp thought to himself.

Nami was not doing any particular act, but when the two had been blown away from the blast from the latest enemy, She had landed in Usopp's lap. Her back against his groin and her head on his stomach. She was too tired, and too sore to move. She was slightly burned...her skin feeling more like it chapped on the edges than anything else. But all the adrenalin had left her body, and she had been able to determine that she was mostly okay. She was looking at Usopp from upside down trying to determine his own state when he saw the smirk, and she frowned at him. Nami knew that look...

"You better not be thinking what I think you're thinking..." She whispered.

Usopp giggled.

And then Nami giggled too.

Soon both were acting like idiots, and giggling up a storm. When they were both done, they sighed and, Usopp looking up at the sky, because he couldn't lift his head to look at Nami, and Nami looked back at Usopp because her head was quite comfortable titled back like it was.

"Think Luffy won?"

"Of course," Usopp answered Nami's query, "And they'll be looking for us...well probably are..." Usopp trailed off and Nami shifted to get a better look at the worry on his face.

Usopp groaned, "Sanji's gonna kill me!!"

"Why?" Nami asked, as if she didn't already know.

"Because I'm living out his dream! You between my legs-" Usopp made an odd whooping sound, and paled. He finally mustered up the strength to look at Nami's disgruntled face.

"I could just slam the back of my head on your crotch you know..."

"Sorry Nami..."

Nami sighed a rolled over, wincing as she did so.

"Careful Nami! Don't hurt yourself more," Usopp lifted a hand, four of his fingers broken and bleeding. Nami's eyes swelled with tears, and she gently made her way off Usopp's body and kissed his thumb. "Oh Usopp...your so messed up..." Her voice sounded lost, and surprised. She hadn't realized how badly the sniper was injured.

Usopp blushed at Nami's kiss and grinned shyly, "I-it's alright...I'm the great Captain Usopp...I'll recover...and then take you out for a grand time! No girl can ever have a bad time with me! I am not only very valiant, I am an excellent date!!"

Nami smiled at Usopp, the sun catching her hair and making her seem to glow in a pink hue. "Are you asking _me_ out on a date...Captain Usopp?"

Usopp dropped his hand, more than a little surprised. His face went bright red and he muttered unintelligibly. Of course what he said before was a lie...he had absolutely no experience with girls...maybe Kaya, but he hadn't realized he might have been nursing a crush for her until he was away at sea. Flabbergasted on what to say, Usopp merely stumbled over his words.

Nami winced as she crawled around to Usopp's head and lifted his head from the water and placed it in her lap. She brushed his curls away, and smoother her slightly burned hands over his temple and cheek. Usopp broke off his muttering and looked up at her. Then very slowly, he mustered up all the courage that he hadn't wasted in the fight and whispered, "I...I might be."

Nami smiled, "Then I accept..." She grinned eyes closing, "There...was that so hard?"

Usopp grinned. It was hard...but honestly it shouldn't have been, he decided. Nami was a great friend...and he could trust her with his feelings. He could still remember the hug she had given him when he returned to the crew after leaving them over the Going Merry incident. From Sanji he head she had moped just as bad as Luffy and Chopper...maybe worse.

Usopp sighed and closed his eyes soaking up the peace.

Nami giggled.

"What?" Usopp asked.

"Now Sanji really will kill you!" Nami giggled.

Usopp swallowed past a lump in his throat. "He'll have to catch me first..."

"You could call your 8,000 followers to your side," Nami suggested, fingers raking gently through his curls.

Both of them turned their head to the right when they heard loud voices in the distance. The rest of the strawhat crew was coming to their aid. Sanji was in the lead, and it looked like his face couldn't decide on whether to be mad at Usopp resting in Nami's lap, or concerned over both his friends' general condition.

Usopp gulped, "Not even a million followers could beat Sanji."

Nami's eyes glinted and she leaned down kissing Usopp on the mouth. Sanji shrieked in the distance. Usopp looked up at her when she broke away. He was grateful for that very sweet and tender kiss, but horrified by it. Sanji really would kill him now! Nami's eyes twinkled mischievously.

"YOU WANT ME TO DIE!!" Usopp yelped.

"That was to pay you back for your dirty thoughts...Captain Usopp."

**End**

I really liked this one. I'm a big Sanji/usopp fan...but to be flat honest I like anyone from the straw-hat crew to be honest. I could probably get the whole crew together and it's be okay with me-don't ask I ain't gonna try and write that!! However, I've never explored the Usopp/Nami couple, and I gotta say, it was pretty fun.


	3. Chapter 3

alright it's friday! Yay!! next one!!!

* * *

**Title: Wake up call**

**Couples: None**

* * *

Brook could play any instrument. Anything. No instrument was too hard, or too simple. He could do it all. He could sing in any note too. Just dare him, and he'd shatter glass to prove it to you. Brook was a musician all the way down to the bone...forgive the pun. But Brook lived and breathed music, and his hobby was to ensure that others around them got to hear music as well.

It was an interesting case watching Brook find his place, fitting in with the crew.

When Zoro slept, he played a lullaby on his violin. Sometimes he even would sing soft tunes, making up little bits to rhyme...such as: "Zoro, is the best! Look at him go! He's got zest!" It was all rather embarrassing for Zoro and amusing for the rest of the crew...Zoro reacted badly at first, but then eventually he was comforted by the music and the soothing voice...and well...did what Zoro's do best...well second best, and went to sleep.

When Usopp told stories Brook would use a whole variety of instruments to create the background for all of the sniper's tales...this helped Usopp get over his fear of Brook...well mostly. If Usopp was awake at night and saw Brook wondering around, he's scream and wake up a very angry crew, but other than that Usopp had gotten over his fear. In fact Usopp felt that his audience, normally Chopper, Luffy, and occasionally Robin were more enticed thanks to Brook's music. Though Usopp now had a hard time telling scary stories whenever Brook started to play chilling music behind him.

When Franky started to do some of his weird poses, Broke would strike a few chords on his violin to get everyone's attention. Franky had thought that he didn't really need the help at getting everyone's attention but he gladly let his, "skeleton-bro," contribute to his natural talents.

When Chopper got homesick, Brook would smile at the little reindeer and quietly play the Drum island's national song. The music would ease the little deer, and he too got over his fear of the Skeleton. Brook even offered t record a sound dial for Chopper, but the blue-nosed doctor said he liked hearing the real thing best...and of course then he clapped his hands, did his little dance and half sang, "That won't make me happy you asshole!"

When Sanji cooked-depending on what he was cooking-Brook would start playing songs that matched the theme of Sanji's meals. At first this was...a little stress inducing for Sanji, but then the girls wanted to learn more about Sanji's background, and more about the food and...well!! That changed _everything_!! Sanji now normally would wait for Brook to arrive before he started to cook.

When Nami looked worried Brook broke out into a song about her beauty. He then would politely ask to see her panties. She would throw something at him, and he's drop down against the side of the wall singing about how he was 45 degree angle. After some time, she came to a realization just how much he was helping her...and contemplated buying a pair of panties and just giving them to him and saying they were hers. She was sure that would be a big enough rewards for Brook's efforts.

When Robin read, or studied out on the deck, Brook played soft classical music. Sometimes deep philosophical conversations would ensue, and sometimes she would just read her book and appreciate the sound around her. She fit in right away with the music...being a knowledgeable person she knew that music was good for the soul, and just plain nice to hear.

And then there was Luffy. There were no real special moments with him...with someone like Luffy you can't pick out a special moment. Luffy radiated, he lit up a room...he was always special. Every moment with the young captain was memorable, and there was no need to try and find a time to force music on Luffy. Luffy would point at Brook and say nothing. He would grin, and stamp his foot, his toes wiggling in his flip-flops. And Brook would know it was time to sing, time to dance, time to make music.

And Brook could play anything and everything for his Nakama.

**End**

I love Brook. OMG I love brook. I love Usopp too...and Sanji...and Luffy...And Nami...Oh Robin too...and Chopper...Ah and who can forget Franky or Zoro? I freakin' love 'em all.


	4. Chapter 4

I expect I'll show some favoritism to certain characters, though for the first few stories I'm trying to spread it out evenly for the first few chapters...so we'll see what happens. Hopefully I won't neglect anyone, but I don't think I will being as I love them all.

* * *

**Title:**

**couples: Sanji/Usopp if you want it to be, it doesn't take much squinting to see it.**

* * *

Sanji felt large salty tears fall from his face as he compressed the chest beneath his hands. His teeth were grit and ground into the filter of his cigarette. The raw and unfiltered tobacco tasted unnecessarily vile on his tongue, but he didn't make a sound, nor release his gritted teeth on his ruined procreation device. Even if he had wanted to release it and make a sound, nothing would come out. Sanji couldn't even bring himself to breathe. If he could stop his tears, if his will was just strong enough he wouldn't even be crying now lest it hurt the already torn body at his hands, the torn body of Usopp.

This scenario was typical...the strawhats often found themselves in this situation.

Another island on the grand line, another battle.

People always get hurt, but they always win.

The good-guys always won...even if the good-guys in the story were normally considered bad guys (let's just say pirates) but the point was they always won, and went home all together. Alive, sore, and smiling like the idiots they were.

If one of the "good-guys," died, then it was not a victory. It couldn't be a victory no matter what great deed was done-if someone died it wasn't a victory.

And that's why Sanji could only bring himself to try and force the burnt and bloodied Usopp beneath him to start breathing even if it was already far too late.

"Us...Usopp! Oi! Us-Usopp!!" Sanji's voice came out in a rattle as the two pieces of a ruined cigarette were finally released from his mouth's grip. Tears blinded the blond, and his snuffling impeded his work...and hell he wasn't Chopper. He didn't know how to restart a heart once it had stopped...he couldn't save someone from the brink of death!

So Sanji did what he could do. He folded his shaky hands together and pounded on the smaller boy's chest demanding the heart to start pumping again.

"Usopp! Usopp!! Oi! Shit-nose...get up! Wake up! Dammit....dammit..." Sanji was choking, his face covered in his tears, saliva, and blood. Sanji couldn't control how his face was curling up, how it crumpled and gave way to shrieking sobs. Not after what he had seen...not after it had all been his fault.

On an particularly swamp like island, the crew had docked for supplies, and discovered a scam that involved convincing a bunch of people that they had to serve this one Marine's orders. But this Marine, who had powered himself with a devil fruit, had taken his rules and strict mannerisms too far...pushed everyone too hard...and to top it all off he executed a child right in front of everyone's eyes.

The boy had thrown a stone at the Marine. The crying child was shouting about how the Marine should be protecting them, and not stealing from them or forcing the men to work until they got sick or died. And the Marine had turned and shot the child, right where he stood in front of the villagers and the strawhat pirates.

It was instinct to lunge forward and attack.

Natural instinct.

And of course inadvertently they started a war with this Marine who had his own crew of ridiculously strong allies. After several series of miniature battles, and a few retreats on both parties' sides, Usopp had began to say they should all retreat, regroup...but in other words Usopp had gotten scared.

"...M-Maybe we could come up with a plan!" Usopp stuttered out, still shaking with fear from their last attack.

Tempers were flared, and patience was thin, and Sanji had snapped back a little too harshly, "Oh come on shit-nose! You just want to retreat so you can run away-be damn useful for once you coward!" Sanji hadn't meant it...but it had come out.

Usopp's eyes had widened and his mouth had opened in a small 'O,' shape. Usopp's grip on his slingshot loosened and he dropped it on the deck, his hands trembling. Everything went still for a minute, and the air grew heavy and thick...it felt hard to breathe. Usopp bent down and picked it up hands still shaking, the rest of the crew watching quietly not knowing what to say. Hands gripping the slingshot he looked up at Sanji with clouded, teary eyes. Usopp had looked so hurt, Sanji was lost on what to say to apologize to him. Usopp ducked his head and that broke the tense spell. All eyes were set on Sanji now.

Zoro grabbed Sanji roughly by his shirt and snarled, "Sanji! You-"

"Incoming round!" Robin snapped putting a stop to any talking. The crew split up, and Sanji fought savagely against his enemies to take out his frustrations on himself. Why had he said that? Everyone had thought that Usopp needed to be braver, at least once in their life living on the seas with the cowardly sniper...but Usopp was truly brave. What could be braver than fighting a battle, and saving your friends even when you're so scared your legs were shaking? Usopp showed that type of bravery every damn day...and Sanji had just rubbed all of Usopp's insecurities about himself in his face.

As the battle was dying down, as it looked like it was just going to be Luffy fighting against the twisted marine, there was an explosion towards his right. He was knocked off of his feet and he got up looking to see what had happened. What had happened? A missed enemy? Explosions were going off all around the island. Apparently the marine wasn't finished yet. His power from the devil fruit was that he could explode molecules in the air around him or others at random.

With a wave of his hands explosions started going off everywhere. Luffy would punch him, and the man would waved his hand triggering a blast, injuring the stubborn rubber-man. Luffy was not deterred however, and with each attack, sent another vicious blow into the marine's face. The marine was going to go for Luffy's prized possession, his straw hat that dangled on his back being held by a white string, when a bibi hit his hand hard from a long distance, probably breaking the man's knuckle. The marine jerked his hands up and pointed in the direction that the attack came from.

The attack had come from somewhere just behind Sanji. The blond could feel the air tingle around him as if some invisible electric spark had shot past him like a laser. And then Sanji heard the air crack behind him, and explode like lightning. And then he heard Usopp screaming.

Sanji turned to see a body enveloped by flames. The scream coming from the body was twisting, and the hands were outstretched upwards trying to get away from the pain. That scream was Usopp. The air stopped exploding and a body dropped hard to the ground. Sanji approached the body frozen. Trees had also been set on fire and crumpled on the ground...both the trees and the body looked like a matchstick. The face was unrecognizable but...Sanji had heard Usopp screaming.

And then an eye opened to look at him...and Sanji knew...that it was Usopp.

And so this is where Sanji found himself...trying to pound life into a burnt up body of a friend he had hurt beyond repair. Someone grabbed Sanji's arm and Sanji jerked away. Sanji snarled at whoever grabbed him, unable to think up any type of response to shout out at who grabbed him.

"Sanji!" Zoro's voice cut through the haze of Sanji's mind. The blond turned, and Zoro was visibly startled by his face. The swordsman wavered but shook his head and grabbed Sanji's arm, "Come on! That blast almost got you! We've got to rush that guy and-"

"He's dead...he's dead!"

Zoro stopped moving at Sanji's hysterical words and looked at the body on the ground. Zoro's face stiffened and his eyes widened, Sanji could practically see the hair on the back of Zoro's neck prickle. "Sanji...who is dead? Who-"

"It's Usopp! It's Usopp! He killed Uso...Uss..." Sanji's voice gave out and he finally dropped his face into his chest and openly sobbed, his hands digging into the soiled flesh in his hands. The body was so cooked that the skin came of in black charred flakes, and didn't even bleed.

Zoro dropped his swords.

"You're...that's not him..." Zoro tried to say but Sanji cut him off.

"You saw that bibi! That was Usopp! Uso...That was...h-him and then...I heard him scream..." Sanji choked and put his hands into his hair. "Oh God..."

Zoro dropped to his knees and touched the body trying to fathom what Sanji was saying. Zoro looked at the state Sanji was in and seeing the cook react this way made the truth sink in. He put a strong hand around Sanji's shoulders and squeezed, all the while silently staring at the charred carcass. Finally Zoro spoke, "Oh God..." the swordsman whispered touching the stump of a burnt hand from the dead corpse.

Zoro shook and he too felt tears flood, but snapped, "Are y-you sure this is him?"

Sanji looked at Zoro frustrated, he had just explained how sure he was. The frustration died when he saw Zoro's face was beginning to mirror his own. Sanji dropped his head Zoro's own suffering making his body go numb. He nodded once and Zoro's hand squeezed tighter and Zoro dropped his head into his chest.

The nod wasn't enough for Zoro who was fighting the panic and pain overtaking the normally calm swordsman. "Hey!" Zoro snarled tears leaking out his eyes and down his cheeks, "You answer me NOW goddammit! Are you sure this is Usopp!!"

"He was right behind me...trying to prove he was brave..." Sanji whispered a hand tugging at his blond hair. "This is my fault..."

Zoro sensing Sanji's break, grabbed the blond and shook him once, "Cut that out! This is not your fault...this is not your fault. Get up! Get up off your ass, you stupid love-cook and we'll go kill that son of a bitch! GET UP!!"

"Oi....all the noise..." Usopp's voice spoke up.

Sanji and Zoro both jolted and looked over at the burnt body.

It surely hadn't said anything.

There was the sound of shifting, and the two turned to see a disoriented Usopp sitting up from behind one of the burnt down, fallen over trees. Usopp's whole Right arm was scraped up and burnt, and just above his brow he was bleeding. His eyes were bleary, and the size of the cut on his head indicated that he'd been knocked out cold...at least until Sanji and Zoro's shouts had woken him.

"You're not dead..." Sanji whispered in disbelief. "You...you attacked that guy...you blew up..."

"Mm?" Usopp mumbled holding his head. He looked at Sanji with clear annoyance but at seeing Sanji's state, and then Zoro's his eyes bulged. Usopp was startled to see Sanji in such a state...and Zoro in a similar state next to Sanji. "Yeah...I attacked the guy...but one of his lackeys grabbed me and then boom! He went up in flames, and I barely dodged it too...boy...he lit up quick...I screamed 'cuz my arm got burnt up...and then I passed out I think..." Usopp muttered wincing as he tried to move his Right arm. He looked at Sanji and Zoro awkwardly and then out in the distance where Luffy was fighting the head Marine. "Guess he was aiming for me...but...he wound up getting one of his own guys!"

Sanji looked at the corpse of an enemy he had been crying over a minute ago, and then to Usopp who sat a yard away, hurt but alive. Sanji got up and without any embarrassment or shame he dashed over to Usopp (who yelped in fright) and pulled the teen in his arms, and cried in his black curls.

"Thank God...Thank God...I'm sorry Usopp...you're not a coward...not when it really counts. Thank God you're alive!" Sanji whispered gratefully.

Zoro scrubbed his face, and snatched up his sword embarrassed that he'd gotten so upset. Muttering about the blond idiotic emotional cook he sighed and looked at the confused Usopp. He smirked and then eventually laughed at Usopp's expression and then turned from the two picking up his swords, "Quit clowning around...there's a battle going on..." Zoro glanced at Usopp's practically ruined arm, "If you can't use that arm...Sanji, take him to Chopper and let Usopp get patched up."

Sanji was too busy hugging Usopp to snap at Zoro for telling him what to do. The swordsman shook his head relieved that Usopp was alive and that it looked like Sanji would be able to apologize by himself. And not wanting to be a loafer, her took off to go join in the still ongoing fray.

Usopp squeaked in protest a Zoro leaving him to deal with the over emotional Sanji. Finally Usopp spoke, "...Sanji? Uh...what...what's gotten in to you?" Usopp finally asked not sure what else to say. Sanji squeezed Usopp to him, being careful of Usopp's arm, and buried his nose in Usopp's hair, only further frustrating the sniper, and making the young teen blush.

"I'm sorry Usopp...you're not worthless...you can be a coward but you're brave where it counts. I'm so sorry Usopp..." Sanji apologized relieved that he had the chance to make up for his poor words from earlier. "I really thought you bit it...thought you died...I'm such an ass."

Usopp was too flabbergasted to speak. He couldn't believe Sanji was apologizing to him, or holding him like this. Usopp cleared his throat, and rather uncomfortably, muttered to himself. He wiggled a little in protest, but the hold only got stronger. Usopp sighed blowing a curl out of his face, "Aren't you embarrassed holding me like this Sanji?"

"No," Sanji said firmly holding the sniper closer, "I thought I lost you after saying something stupid...I thought I lost you and my chance to apologize and tell you I didn't mean it...and I'm sorry. I'm not embarrassed at all."

Usopp smiled a little, the heavy pain on his chest from Sanji's earlier words disappearing. He had been hurt by what Sanji said, but Usopp cleared his throat and did what he always did, lied. "It's alright Sanji...I knew you didn't mean any of what you said. It didn't bother me at all! I was laughing actually when you said those things, because I, Captain Usopp, know you would never call me a coward! Now...come on...everything is okay...you can let-WHOA!"

Sanji had stood up and scooped up Usopp, the sniper wincing as his useless arm dangled at his side. With difficulty Sanji pulled out a fresh cigarette and stuck it in his mouth, Usopp looking at Sanji in disbelief. "**NOW** what are you doing!?" Usopp half yelped, blushing as he was cradles in Usopp's arms.

"Taking you to Chopper...how can you help us with you arm all hurt like that long-nose?" Sanji asked casually, his demeanor practically glowing.

"You're freaking me out Sanji!" Usopp yelped squirming.

"Quit your thrashing you chicken, and let me take you to Chopper!" Sanji snapped!

"But this is embarrassing!!" Usopp whined, inwardly relieved Sanji was starting to act a little more like his old self. And if Sanji was acting like his old self, then Usopp could relax and be himself. "Unhand Captain Usopp or I'll smash you with my 100 ton hammer!"

"If you hit me with that little toy of yours Usopp, I'll force every type of mushroom down your throat!"

While Usopp screeched in protest Sanji relished in the relieving feel that the good-guys in the end would still win.

**End.**

It just kept going. D: I couldn't stop! Lol!! ^^ Hope you liked it.


	5. Chapter 5

Agggghhhh!!! I didn't realize yesterday was friday until today!! I'm sorry!!! Here's the next chapter, plus i'll put up another one as an apology!!!!

* * *

**Title: Conversation**

**Coulples: Zoro/Luffy**

* * *

Ace narrowed his eyes at the green haired man in front of him.

Zoro slouched a bit.

Ace put his fist under his chin, and flat out glared at the other man.

Zoro frowned, cleared his throat, and sat up a little straighter.

"So...you're fucking my brother?" Ace asked voice low and a bit dangerous.

Zoro's ears went red and he shook his head, 'no.' He placed a hand on his sword, "No. We have...become...lovers, or whatever you call it...but we don't fuck. Luffy is too young for that..."

Ace visibly relaxed.

Zoro took this as a good sign.

He neglected to tell Ace that Luffy had tried several times to jump Zoro's bones...but figured that would be best left unsaid.

Ace tipped his hat over his eyes and grunted lightly, "So...You love him?"

Zoro frowned a bit, "I can't say that yet...it's been only a few days...but...since I joined the ship...he makes..." Zoro trailed off not wanting to say anymore.

Ace looked up at him sharply, "What? What does he do?"

"He makes my chest smolder. And the thought of anyone else touching him pisses me right the fuck off. Hell even you hugging him pisses me off more than it should. I want to use my swords to serve and protect him..." Zoro faltered again feeling embarrassed.

Ace grinned.

This was positively a good sign.

'Thank God,' thought Zoro.

"Well...you're as good a match as any. But if you fuck up...I'll bring a fleet with me to knock you down...don't you dare think you can hurt him." Ace threatened.

"You can kill me if I hurt him," Zoro said firmly.

Ace leaned back on the railing he was perched on and grinned.

"It's settled then," and then Ace held out his hand.

Zoro shook it and both men nodded at them.

Luffy suddenly came bounding up and sacked his brother. "AAAAACCCEEEE!!!" the rubber man's face was decorated in that famous goofy grin. Ace cuddled his brother, and squeezed the boy to him, smirking at Zoro who looked disgruntled.

Luffy turned seeing Zoro's grumpy face and launched himself into Zoro's lap. And then with a little more delicacy than normal, he tilted Zoro's face towards his own and pressed a soft kiss against his lips. Zoro wrapped his arms protectively around him and looked over at Ace when the Captain was snuggled under his chin.

Ace was set ablaze...

'Fuck,' Thought Zoro.

**End**


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry that both chapters were short!! I'll try to make next friday's post a little longer! Sorry again for forgetting!

* * *

**Title: mother**

**couples: none...well robin/chopper if you're crazy!**

* * *

"I want a child."

Chopper choked, sputtered, and spilled the medicine he'd currently been trying to mix some sort of mixture. Something to help with the chest cold that was plaguing the chef, and swordsman of the crew. Chopper turned kind of mechanically and looked at the speaker, "From me?"

Robin smiled, "Are you offering, Doctor-san?"

Chopper shot across the room, "NONONONONO!!"

Robin laughed, "I was teasing...I...just would like to be called mother." Robing smiled suddenly looking very sad. Chopper's ears flopped and he looked at Robin, "Why?"

"I guess I'm lonely doctor-san..." Robin said smiling, "I have all of you, but I'm still lonely..."

"Who...would be the father?" Chopper asked worried about how the relationships would change if Robin decided to "shack up," with someone on the crew.

"No one here...I'm sure I could find a suitable donor on the next island we stop at..."

Chopper frowned.

"Robin...that's dangerous. You could get a disease, or involved with some sort of bad person..."

Robin smiled, and sighed, "I know...perhaps I'm just not meant to have one."

Chopper's eyes shifted to the door, and he looked at Robin a bit nervously. Closing the distance between him and Robin, "I could...call you mom."

Robin jolted and looked down at the little reindeer and smiled, "Even in front of the others?"

Chopper blushed and nodded his head nervously. He twitched as he was swept up in a hug, and Robin sighed, "I would very much like that doctor-san."

Chopper smiled, and inwardly fretted over the others reactions. But at the same time he didn't care. He'd always wanted a mother...and after all everyone on the ship was already family. Just now he could put a sure name to it...a sure name on someone.

Needless to say, a few things were dropped the moment Chopper called Robin by her new name.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry, again this is going to be short. It's been a big eventful day-not really a good one. One of my best friends, well her baby is in the hospital so my heart just isn't into this right now. So...i'll try and be back on the ball friday, but my mind is elsewhere right now.

* * *

**title: In and out**

**couples: No one.**

* * *

Someone had to write the bounties. Someone had to type up who did what, why they did what (if there was a why), and how much they were worth. In and out, in and out goes the typewriter....in and out.

That was what it felt for Yaiyai.

Yaiyai was a normal everyday guy. Came from a regular island over from the east. He had blond curls, a funny kind of upturned nose, and a cooked smile. His skin was tan, and his cheeks and shoulders were freckled. He was kind of meek but he had an amazing imgination.

Yaiyai, typed up the bounties of pirates.

He had his favorites.

For instance, there was this one beautiful woman who could create smoke and fog, and weather and do all sorts of crazy things. She was only worth a grand, she was more humorous then dangerous as a pirate.

There was this other guy, he was fat, and short. Not even worth the shoes Yaiyai, wore, but he went around preaching, and talking. He stole rarely, and was more like a beggar than a pirate. But what he spoke about, the words he said, Yaiyai had managed to get people to tell him the story. Those words, were powerful. And Yaiyai loved this man of words.

And then the strawhats came.

One by one Yaiyai typed, and typed...writing out their latest deeds, raising their prices. He loved for each new exciting installment of their adventures. They made him yearn for a life at sea.

He wanted to meed Robin, and her many hands and limbs.

He wanted to see Nami, and get up close and personal with that tattoo of hers.

And to meet the sogeking guy? Whoo! He just had to, so he could see that mask up close and personal!

He wanted to meet Zoro and see his swords in action!

Yaiyai was dying to meet the crew's "pet," that little blue nosed reindeer.

Then there was this "Prince," guy! He wanted to see him, and see if his face really looked like that.

And now there was this other guy, who was all bones! This crew was better than a comic book!

And of course there was Luffy. The Captain. He was the "Mona Lisa," of the crew. Luffy was absoloute perfection. And together Yaiyai believed they were unstoppable.

And then they just...he just stopped hearing about them all.

They were gone.

Yaiyai felt like he waited forever before he heard a rumor that Luffy was alone. And trying to rescue a pirate he called his, "brother." But where was everyone. Yaiyai waited...and he waited. Nothing.

Nothing.

The crew was gone.

And then Yaiyai...stopped typing. He went out for a walk and heard these men talking about leaving...and before he could stop himself Yaiyai, joined a crew. And then instead of placing the bounty Yaiyai was trying to earn a bounty...and this was in hopes he'd find the strawhats...

And they would all be together again.

End


	8. Chapter 8

Whooo friday! And things are doing soooo much better! So...Let's go! Oh and this is one part of a request. :3

* * *

**title: Super Hero**

**characters: zoro chopper**

* * *

Chopper held his sword high and looked down at the enemy pirate who had dared to threaten not only his ship and home, but his nakama! Snorting at the pathetic man who failed at Chopper's might, the small doctor held his sword at the neck. The pirate pleaded and begged for mercy but Chopper nicked the annoying man's shoulder, "Be Silent!"

"Please oh great Chopper! Please! Spare me!!"

"Apologize to my friends! Apologize!" Chopper slashed his sword through the air and snarled again.

The evil man quivered and hastily apologized.

Chopper nodded, "hmmm...fine. Fine. I'll show you..." Chopper picked up a second sword, and then a third sword was placed in his mouth. "A QUICK DEATH!!! HYAHHHHH!!!"

"...What _are_ you doing?"

Chopper squawked dropping the sticks he was pretending were swords, and stared at Zoro in horror.

The crew had docked at a small empty island just in hopes of entertaining themselves on the long voyage. Those that could, were swimming and laughing...and those that couldn't thanks to a certain fruit had to find something else to do. Luffy however was still complaining loudly at not being able to join in on the fun...but Robin and Brook were both doing their best to try and get him interested in other things.

Chopper had wandered off and found three sticks that looked like swords...Gleefully Chopper set out to playing as "Zoro."

...But it looked like he'd been busted.

"Z-Zoro!"

Zoro looked at the little doctor with blatant amusement...he'd already figured out what Chopper was doing. Zoro plopped down next to Chopper and smiled, "Why would you be pretending to be me?"

Chopper looked horrified. The deer's ears flattened and he quickly turned looking for a place to run to.

Zoro put a stop to this by putting his arm firmly around the little reindeer.

Chopper sighed, and sat down defeated, "I'm sorry..." he meekly muttered.

"Why are you sorry?" Zoro asked with a frown, "I just wanted to know what's so cool about pretending to be a boorish guy like me."

Chopper looked up at Zoro.

"Are you kidding! Zoro! You're a hero! You're awesome!!!" Chopper squawked as if the answer was so obvious.

"What makes me a hero?" Zoro asked smiling again, still amused.

The small doctor leaped up and made wild movements with his arms, "Because you can go bish! And then bam! An-and...and slice! And bad guys will be like aaaaaaahhhhhh the pain no more! And you win and save the day...and you're so much cooler than I am..." Chopper said voice dropping off sadly.

"Who says?" Zoro said gruffly sounding angry.

Chopper looked at Zoro a little wide-eyed, "Um...I say?"

"But you're a hero Chopper. You're cool too."

Chopper's mouth fell open and he shook his head, 'no.'

Zoro frowned, "Who do I got to after I get hurt from all that "swishing," and "slicing?" I go to you. I go to you so I don't die..."

Chopper blinked confused.

Zoro sighed, "So...Chopper. You're my hero."

Chopper's mouth fell open and he gasped, "Really?!"

Zoro smirked, "Well...yeah. If I didn't goto you...I'd probably die. Same for everyone else...If we didn't have you, who would help us when we got sick, or injured? You're small...and you don't have three swords, but your skill is something our crew really needs Chopper."

Chopper's mouth closed and he looked bashful.

Sitting side by side with Zoro there was a long but peaceful silence. Zoro leaned back against a tree to take a nap, Chopper settling next to him. Chopper smiled and just before he went to sleep muttered, "Compliments won't make me happy you asshole."

**End**

3


End file.
